


my moon, my star

by purple_waffles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Full Moon, High School, Internal Conflict, M/M, Slow Burn, Stars, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_waffles/pseuds/purple_waffles
Summary: Iwaizume never meant fall for anyone. Especially during his final year of high school. But here he was staring up at the moon... dreaming about his best friend. Now if only shittykawa could take a hint and see him in the same way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i have ever tried to write so feel free to correct me or leave comments on what i can do to make the story more enjoyable for you! i also have to write it on my phone, so updates might take a little longer than expected but have fun reading! (iwaoi is my favorite duo)

Rain pattered on Iwaizumi’s bedroom window. He observed each raindrop as the water raced down the panels. He startled, hearing the thunder boom across the dark night sky. A smile reached his face. Iwazumi had always been fond of storms. His fingers reached for the window lock, pushing it to the side in an attempt to open the window. A cool breeze settled on his cheek as the window opened a crack. Iwaizumi settled back onto his pillows eager for more sleep. Thoughts crept in to the back of his mind. Tomorrow was going to be his final year of highschool. He hadn’t even thought about what he wanted to be or what he wanted to study in college. He knew he was interested in working with kids. Maybe being a teacher or a psychologist. The thoughts wracking Iwazumi’s brain quieted as he felt the tug of sleepiness reach his eyes. There would be days in the future to think about those worries. For now, blissful sleep.

(The next morning) 

“Iwa-Chan!!” a voice rang in Iwazumi’s ears as he walked in the warm morning sunlight to school. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but plastered on his biggest smile and turned to see his best friend’s face. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been friends since elementary school. Oikawa joined Iwaizumi in a game of tag and had been following Iwaizumi around ever since.  
“Hey Shittykawa.” Iwa replied, eager to continue his walk to school.  
“Hey hey slow down what’s the huge rush?” Oikawa questioned, catching up to Iwa's fast walk.  
“Hmm I don’t know, maybe it’s our last year of highschool and I don’t feel like having a tardy on the first day?” Iwa sneered.  
“Okay okay yeesh, LET’S GO!” shouted Oikawa racing towards the school yard.  
Iwaizumi smiled. He wasn’t one to tell Oikawa often, but he greatly appreciated their friendship. He observed Oikawa’s face, noticing his tanner summer skin and the highlights in his brown locks of hair.  
“Hey Shittykawa!” Iwa shouted, “Wait for me!”

_____________________________________________

First period began and Iwa was relieved to see he did not have his morning period with Oikawa. As much as he appreciated his best friend’s presence, Oikawa was just too loud and energetic in the morning. He received enough of that in volleyball practice. Then Iwa remembered. He had forgotten his volleyball practice clothes at home. So much for a perfect first day. He would just have to see if anyone had extras. 

_____________________________________

Shoes squeaked on the gym floor, as warm-ups began. The smell of sweat and stuffy air filled Iwaizumi’s lungs as he continued running around the court. Thankfully Hanamaki brought extra clothes. Hanamaki was basically the dad of the team, considering he always brought extra snacks, clothes, and notebooks in case anyone on the team was forgetful enough to leave their own at home.  
“Alright everyone let’s practice some receives!” Oikawa shouted, and practice had begun. 

(time skip 20 minutes) 

“Here! It’s mine!” shouted Iwaizumi as he saw the ball hurtling towards the ground. He felt the ball make contact with his arm, as the familiar sting of a receive bounced the ball back to the front of the court.  
“Nice receive!” Matsukawa shouted, as they watched the ball pass over the net.  
Iwa had trained hard over the summer, so he knew he deserved that compliment. 

(time skip 1 hour) 

“Alright everyone let’s wrap it up! Good practice guys.” Oikawa called out. The smell of sweat was stronger, but Iwaizumi enjoyed the feeling of a good practice. He glanced at Oikawa as the brunette shut the doors of the equipment room. A smile etched on Oikawa’s face as he made eye contact with Iwaizumi.  
“I know, I’m just so pretty take another glance if you will.” said Oikawa.  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but he felt his cheeks heat slightly. Oikawa always knew which buttons to press to make Iwaizumi stumble over himself. Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and led him over the stairs.  
“Oh shut up Shittykawa.” Iwa laughed as they headed home.  
“You know you love it Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa snickered.  
The two boys made their way home after a long day of school and practice.  
“Whatcha smiling about Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa questioned as he took in Iwa’s light-hearted features.  
“Nothing...I’m just excited for this year is all. Thank god you’re here keeping me sane senior year.” Iwaizumi replied.  
“Awww Iwa-“  
“Oh shut up Shittykawa, let’s go get some snacks or something.”  
Oikawa smiled and the two boys walked to town eager to spend more time together.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa continue their final highschool year. The days pass as they normally would...but as Iwaizumi faces feelings of conflict as Oikawa brags about the girls he’s been with....and in the process attempts to set Iwaizumi up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who have clicked on this story! I am so excited to be sharing it with you. Again, I’ll try and keep it updated as much as possible. I’m going to attempt writing some longer chapters too! Enjoy :)

Iwaizumi snapped his hands to his ears as the sound of a blaring alarm clock woke him up. That damn clock. Five more minutes.  
BANG BANG BANG!  
Iwaizumi startled and rolled off his bed onto the floor. He glanced at the door and groaned.  
“Not again Iwa-Chan!” yelled a particularly whiny voice.  
“Get out of my room.” Iwaizumi replied staring into the bright-eyed face of his best friend.  
“Not unless you do Iwa.” Oikawa said in a sing-song tone of voice.  
Iwaizumi rolled around so his back was against the floor. He watched as Oikawa whipped open the window curtains, blinding Iwaizumi with the morning sun. Iwaizumi groaned in protest, but let the warm sun lay on his face for a few moments. To be honest he loved these moments. He was not about to let Oikawa get the best of him though. Oikawa sat on Iwa’s desk chair ruffling through old sheets of homework and placing the pencils back in the desk drawer.  
“Stop messing up my stuff shittykawa.” Iwa said as he sat up.  
“I’m HELPING you, plus there’s nothing to hide from your best friend now is there?” Oikawa said with a smirk.  
“Whatever.” Iwaizumi said as he walked to the bathroom, his school uniform in hand.  
Iwaizumi changed and began to brush his teeth. He sauntered over to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame. He observed Oikawa as the brunette stared at something on the wall. The picture. Iwaizumi’s favorite photo. It was of the two friends after they had won a volleyball match in middle school. He had the picture memorized, but kept it on his bedroom wall for the memories. Oikawa ran his fingers over the photo taking in the crumpled edges and coffee stain on the corner of the photo. The sun rested on Oikawa’s face, highlighting his facial features. The strong jawline and tanned skin. Iwa smiled before saying, “Don’t get your grimy fingers all over that.”  
Oikawa yelped and jumped out of the chair. “Oy you idiot don’t scare me like that, hurry up and let’s get going!”  
Iwaizumi grabbed his backpack and the collar of Oikawa’s shirt as he dragged him out the front door. 

The two walked in unison taking in the fresh air. The leaves had started to change color on the trees. The bright green summer leaves replaced by orange and yellow hues. Iwaizumi glanced towards the other side of the road, where a girl rushed out her front door onto a bike and raced toward the school.  
“Ooooh, does my Iwa-Chan have a crush?” Oikawa whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear.  
“No way shittykawa.”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Um no.”  
“Mm hmm.”  
“Whatever, I’m sure you hung around tons of girls over the summer.” Iwaizumi laughed.  
“Oh plenty! Wanna hear about it?” Oikawa replied.  
“Sure whatever.” Iwaizumi grumbled.  
To be completely honest Iwaizumi didn’t want to hear one bit about Oikawa’s summer flings. His whole life he grew up listening to Oikawa’s stories about different girls and flings, never once being in a relationship with someone himself. Well, that one girl... Iwaizumi thought back to her face, as Oikawa rambled on and on about the summer parties he had been to and girls he met. A glare rested on Iwaizumi’s face. Why would Oikawa want to talk about girls AGAIN, if Iwaizumi was right there? Of course, Shittykawa didn’t have a clue how to catch facial cues and continued rambling. 

_____________________________________________

“Alright class turn in your papers now please!” Iwaizumi’s teacher said, just as he finished filling in the last bubble of his math test. He sighed as he looked out the classroom window, waiting for practice to begin. They had a game coming up and Iwaizumi was not going to miss it. He walked towards the door and was met with Oikawa talking to yet another girl in the hallway. He always knew Oikawa was handsome, he wasn’t going to deny it. He just wished Oikawa would show some modesty and not be what his friends all called him, a player. He mumbled a “Sorry, we got practice.” to the girl before dragging Oikawa by the wrist and heading to the gymnasium.  
“Hey! I wasn’t done talking to her Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa yelped as Iwaizumi’s grip on his wrist tightened.  
“Too bad, practice time shittykawa.”  
“Ohhh I get it, you’re jealous!” Oikawa sneered.  
Iwaizumi felt his heart skip a beat. Why would he be jealous of all people. He was always the chill one in their friendship. Never one to be jealous.  
“No idiot.” Iwaizumi spat out.  
“Not of her Iwa-Chan...of me!” Oikawa snapped back.  
“Why the hell would I be jealous of YOU?” questioned Iwaizumi, finally letting go of Oikawa’s wrist.  
“You could of just asked Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa said, bursting out in a state of laughter.  
Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows and blinked in response.  
“Ask—asked for what?”  
“For me to set you up with someone you doofus!”  
Oikawa grinned before continuing, “And I know just the match for you.”  
“And who would that be?” Iwa said, crossing his arms over his chest... and his mysteriously racing heartbeat.  
“The girl from this morning.” Oikawa replied, chuckling as they entered the door of the gym.  
“No way.”  
“Yes way.”  
“No.”  
“Yah huh.”  
“Whatever.”  
A burst of laughter and Oikawa walked into the equipment room. He whipped back around to Iwa's face and whispered, “I’m getting you a date!” 

____________________________________________

Iwaizumi sighed as he sat in the coffee shop, awaiting the arrival of Alisa, “the girl from that one morning”. He wasn’t against dating, he was just never fond of it. Come to think of it, he’d rather just hang out with his team mates...or with that stupid shittykawa. At least the shop was decent. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans and steamy tea hit his face in waves. Small talk and chatter could be heard quietly in the background of conversations. Iwaizumi felt a soft breeze hit his back and the ding of the bell on the door ring. He glanced to the door and there she was. Alisa’s dark chocolate brown hair lay in waves across her shoulders. She smiled, a bright cheerful smile, and took a seat across from Iwaizumi.  
“Well, when Oikawa set me up for a blind date, I didn’t think he would be this cute!” she giggled.  
Iwaizumi blinked before replying, “Haha thanks.” awkwardly.  
“Well what’s up? I’d love to get to know you Iwaizumi!” grinned Alisa.  
“Well to be honest I wasn’t dreading this, but I don’t know what to expect either.” said Iwaizumi.  
Alisa raised her eyebrows and her smile grew even bigger, “Blunt but honest, I see.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No need to be.”  
“Alright.”  
“Alright.”  
_____________________________________________

An hour later and the two of them were laughing together. Talking up old stories about school, sports, summer days and their childhood. Iwaizumi didn’t expect himself to enjoy this that much, of course he wasn’t sure yet how he saw Alisa. Right now it was just nice to have a friend. He’d talk to Oikawa about it later. For now, a few more laughs could be found in that old coffeeshop.


	3. nothing more than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi spends more and more time with Alisa, grateful to have found a new friend. But when Oikawa suggests that he should take the next step with her, Iwaizumi turns the idea down. He already has someone on his mind. But who?

"Hey! Alisa, wait up!" Iwaizumi shouted as he ran across the street. Oikawa followed in suit. Recently, Iwaizumi had been able to catch up to Alisa walking to school as well. He laughed at her usual messy hair and wrinkled clothes.  
"Don't you ever get up early?" teased Iwaizumi as he prodded her shoulder.  
"Says the one whose alarm clock is that kid." She teased back, sneaking a glance at Oikawa as the brunette tripped on the sidewalk.  
"Whatever." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but offered up a small chuckle.  
"Iwa-channn, be nice to your girlfriend yeesh." Oikawa smiled.  
Iwaizumi and Alisa blushed at the same time. Their eyes met and Alisa brushed it off saying, "He's not my boyfriend yet Oikawa."  
"Oh really now? I have my doubts about that...or I will once Iwaizumi and I have our post-practice chat." Oikawa smirked, emphasizing the last couple of words. Iwaizumi's throat bobbed, but he kept on walking. The clouds covered the warmth of the sun, and Iwaizumi watched as Alisa shivered slightly under the shade of them. He quietly unzipped his practice bag and handed Alisa his old hoodie.  
"Here," he said, handing her the worn blue hoodie, "You looked chilly."  
Alisa blushed and gave a quiet thank you in return. Iwaizumi could basically feel Oikawa's smirk burning into his back behind him. He glanced back and gave shittykawa the death glare before waving Alisa off to her class. Alisa walked into the doorway and almost instantly Oikawa burst out in laughter.  
"What?" Iwa sneered.  
"You liiike her." He replied.  
"I do not, she was just cold, don't shit yourself for fuck's sake." Iwaizumi answered.  
"Uh-huh, we'll see about that," Oikawa said as he turned the corner, "See you at practice Iwa-Chan."  
Iwaizumi flashed the finger at him before turning his own corner to get to his first-period class. Did he like Alisa? He didn't have time to date. He had college applications, and volleyball practice and stupid shittykawa to take care of. Wait... since when was he thinking about taking care of Oikawa?  
_____________________________________________________________  
Ring! Finally, the last class had ended. Iwaizumi slid out of his chair and walked out into the hallway, expecting to see Oikawa flirting with yet another girl. But, Oikawa was nowhere to be found. Iwaizumi sighed and continued walking to the gym. He looked to the window and smiled at the trees in the school yard. His favorite time of year, late fall. The sun laid a golden hue on the leaves of the trees. Maybe he would take Alisa to go on a hike with him to his favorite spot in their little town. Suddenly, Iwaizumi got the feeling he was being watched. Aha. He knew who it was. Iwaizumi waited... one second...two seconds, then he spun and jumped out of the way. Iwaizumi watched, a laughter gathering in his throat as Oikawa pounced only for Iwaizumi to move.  
"Iwa-Channnnn!!!" Oikawa shouted. The brunette's eyes widened as Iwaizumi spun out of the way. Instead of landing on Iwaizumi's back, Oikawa grasped at the air as he fell to the ground. Oikawa waited for the slamming impact of concrete to hit his chest. It never came. Oikawa blinked one eye open. He whipped his head around to see Iwaizumi roaring with laughter and holding Oikawa's shirt in his strong grip.  
"What was THAT FOR?!" Oikawa yelled so loudly, other students glanced in their direction.  
"So, so gullible Shittykawa." Iwaizumi replied, a chuckle still escaping his lips.  
"I hate you."  
"You love me."  
"Let me down."  
"If you say so."  
"Wai-oof!" Oikawa glared up at Iwaizumi. A smile etched on his face. Stupid Iwa-Chan.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Practice lasted longer than usual. Coach was really pushing them. They had another match coming up. Iwaizumi was excited. The adrenaline and rush of games always made him excited. Now he just had to keep shittykawa from hurting himself before the game and they would all be good to go.  
"Ready for some coaching now Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa whisper-shouted to Iwaizumi.  
"What do you mean, we already finished practice?" Iwaizumi replied.  
"No, no not that kind you doofus. I'm going to convince you to be Alisa's boyfriend!" Oikawa said.  
"Absolutely not." Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, "I am not interested in her like that, we're just good friends."  
"Hmm, I have to disagree with you on that Iwa-Chan." Oikawa replied.  
"And why is that?" Iwaizumi yawned.  
"Tell me Iwa-Chan, what were you thinking about before I almost jumped you before practice today?" Oikawa said with a smirk.  
"Nothing..."  
"You sure about that?"  
"I- well..."  
"JACKPOT!"  
"That doesn't mean anything Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, "I just like fall, you know that, and I was considering taking a hike with her. It doesn't mean I like her like that. You can be friends with girls, did you know that much shittykawa?"  
"Whatever, the point is, I bet that is not the only time you've been caught thinking about her...am I right?" Oikawa asked.  
"Well... whatever, I think about my friends all the time." Iwaizumi sighed.  
"Just think about it Iwa-Chan. Plus a little birdy, and by little birdy, I mean Alisa herself, told me she feels that way towards you." chuckled Oikawa.  
"Wait really?" questioned Iwaizumi.  
"Mm-hmm." breathed Oikawa, "Just remember who you think about when you wake up and who you think about when you fall asleep, then you'll know."  
Oikawa waved goodbye to Iwaizumi, as they reached his apartment. Iwaizumi waved back and thought back to what Oikawa had said to him earlier. His feet met the cold floor as Iwaizumi threw his shoes to the side and strutted down the hallway to his room. The sun was on the verge of touching the horizon. Iwaizumi looked towards the beautiful flares of that sunshine. He wished the sunset would stay forever. Carefully, Iwaizumi placed his practice bag and backpack to the floor and took a seat at his desk. The sun rays hit his photo wall. Who did he think about in the morning and at night? It wasn't Alisa. It wasn't his teammates or himself. Iwaizumi slowly lifted his head to the picture with the crinkled edges, taped onto his wall. He stared at the photo. Iwaizumi started to feel his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. 

Oh shit.


End file.
